1. Technical Field.
The present embodiments relate to communicating by a power inverter.
2. Related Art.
Power inverters may be used in various applications to provide alternating current (AC) power to a load using a direct current (DC) power source. In some applications, knowledge of the operating conditions of the DC power source may be desired to control the output. When electrical coupling is permitted, these operating conditions may be communicated to any point in the power inverter through standard wired communication manners. However, in particular applications, due to regulatory and/or safety requirements, a physical isolation barrier may be required. Existence of the isolation barrier may prevent communication of the operating conditions by electrical coupling.